Etrian odyssey pairings!
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: (Current: Wufan x Sick! Medium) Pairings of EO classes from the first to fifth!
1. For you! (Runemasterxlandsknecht)

"Just leave Drett!"

"Ok, fine!"

"…"

Furnita watched with ice blue eyes as the younger landsknecht stamped off, Thett turning to her, face flushed from anger as he sat down, chin in his hands, sighing, obviously flustered.

"Uh,"

the runemaster spoke up hesitantly, rotating around to see if Drett was still there, which he wasn't, then proceeded her speaking,

"What's up with him?"

Thett looked up at her, distressed,

"…He's jealous…"

The swordsman replied, Furnita leaning her head away, as if to ask, 'what for?' Thett had everything he needed, no more, no less, what possession did he own that someone would envy?

"…Of what?"

Furnita spoke her emotion, Thett rolling his face in his palms,

"Don't be frightened,"

He readied himself for a bolt of lightning to flash aside him as he spoke,

"You."

Furnita perked her head up in astonishment, who would want her? She always tries to be eerie, was it not working?

"…Oh…"

She blankly stared at the wall, Thett shameful that he told her as she asked,

"Are you mad,"

And quickly added in,

"Bro?"

Snickering a little, Thett gazing at her face, mesmerized,

"Do it again."

He grinned, Furnita pouting,

"What?"

"Laugh, you looked so cute!"

Thett begged, a false, bland giggle erupting from the runemaster,

"Hee tee hee… It's not natural…"

Thett smiled in surrender, then his frown returned as he answered, back on track,

"Yes, I am a bit enraged, trust me, he will never have you…"

"hm…"

Furnita darkened, making the landsknetcht shiver.

* * *

Thett stepped along the dirt trail, graved out parallel to the city alone, hoping his little girl was safe at home when he heard a recognizable voice call,

"Thett! I need you!"

The lone man looked up finding his sibling charging in front of him, panting,

"What is it Drett?"

Thett inquired, wondering why on earth Drett wanted _his _assistance,

"My house caught flame!"

Gasping, Thett allowed Drett to escort him to the disaster.

Just as he became short of breath, Thett found himself standing before the ember, the house singing to ashes as he fret,

"How did this happen?"

Drett rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to remember and think,

"In all honesty, I don't know, it just went BLAM!"

"Are you sure the last time you had your furnace updated, it wasn't done by a nutcase?"

Thett smirked, his younger brother looking at him exasperated. A breath of a sudden chuckle passed by, a malicious rush flowing through him as if karma was placed on his brother.

"I'm going to find the source…"

The landsknecht announced, heading off, already having a culprit in mind.

"Furnita?"

Thett shouted, now at his residence, getting an eager proud runemaster glomping his waist.

"Ah, Thett! I'm happy you're here!"

She cheered, Thett not as laid back,

"Drett's house caught fire today,"

He reported as she nodded,

"Do you have anything to do with it?"

"Ah yes, I do~!"

She smiled, feeling curtly swapping to regret,

"Did I say too much?"

Thett grumbled, not wanting to believe it, but found it perfectly probable as Furnita beamed again,

"I did it, for you! Now your brother won't touch me!"

"You didn't need to set his house on fire!"

Thett almost snorted, but stopped his disturbed joy when tears gathered in Furnita's pale sapphire orbs,

"…Are you not pleased?"

She squeaked, Thett hugging her close, petting her light colored hair, whispering,

"I won't tell anyone, just put out the kindle, and I'll be elated."

Grinning with glee Furnita ran off to fix her large mistake, Thett speaking to himself,

"I do, however, honor her effort."

He chuckled.

AN: Follow for more~!


	2. flipping the bird (TlachtgaxRen)

Two females wandered the outskirts of Radha, stepping out in public turf would draw too much attention to the two famous explorers.

"Is the bar available?"

The younger one asked, hood hiding her face so she was near unidentifiable. The older one peered in, finding faces brighten in her direction, making her instantly swoop out of their eyesight.

"Nope, be very quiet."

"But I am quiet… all the time."

Ren face palmed, the smack a bit too loud as she wanted to take it back, the last thing they needed was a crowd around them, but the child was right, Tlachtga had to repeat things several times sometimes before any normal person could finally understand her. Don't question, that's how she rolls. Ren had also found she had spoke too soon about her peer being silent, the younger's tummy growled, making her moan with impatience as the man before began to ponder with his drunk mind if he was just hallucinating under the influence, or actually finding the actual duo, clunking over to the doorway, peeking over as Ren wrapped an arm around Tlachtga, jerking her around the acute corner of the building to another alleyway.

"How much longer must we wait?"

Tlachtga murmured, holding her belly from hunger, Ren looking down at the ginger,

"We might have to eat out of the tavern…"

Tlachtga pouted, glancing at the cobblestone ground, humphing.

"Its alright, there's food elsewhere."

Ren optimized, rubbing the youthful hexer's shoulders with slight pressure, making her head raise back up at ren, then drifted off with her.

Walking with her homie, Ren began to contemplate the menu by the map, she had marked where certain materials were found, and every truly legit map needed one.

"What would you like to eat?"

Tlachtga, remembering her predicament, spoke softly,

"Something fishy… stiff like steak…"

Ren thought a moment, then screeched as if a fourth of her age,

"NO! You are not eating me!"

Tlachtga's eyes darkened as she sat on air, levitating herself, Ren taking a couple steps back,

"I was talking about salmon…"

"Tlachtga, we all know I taste like salmon,"

Ren explained, remembering what a certain medic predicted judging on the ronin's diet,

"But you shouldn't eat me."

Tlachtga began to feel sick as they continued walking, about to run out of energy from lack of food. With the words the young hexer spoke, Ren was going to be the one choosing dinner tonight, so a long walk through the forest was essential for getting together the perfect meal. Feeling lightheaded, Tlachtga's hovering gave out, having her flop to the ground, immobile. If she weren't to have so much power, her arms and feet wouldn't have been bound, and would pick her up on the spot, but since they were, she could do nothing as squeaked silently, fighting against the chains, finding Ren coming to her aid, putting the kid's head in her lap, back to the leafy floor of the stratum,

"Tlachtga,"

She loomed over the weak curse-maker,

"What happened? Are you ok?"

Tlachtga groaned,

"I'm too hungry…"

Ren sighed, lacing her brow with concern,

"Were almost there, you can make it!"

Tlachtga, however, could not move like Ren desired.

Yet Ren had no energy to move tlachtga with.

"Remember when those troubadours taught you break dance moves?"

Tlachtga nodded, knowing exactly what to do.

Moving along, the two had a struggled journey even though the goal wasn't far away at all. Yet with tlachtga squirming her way with the worm to the chow, and Ren occasionally checking to make sure the young girl wasn't having a seizure.

"It should be right here…"  
The katana bearer confirmed, tlachtga halting her smooth, yet spasmodic movement, craning her head up to a patch of berries and lettuce, laying her head back down when her mouth began to water. Her torso stung as she dragged it off the ground, cloak messy from the dirt, chest achy from the grass burn, and hopped to her knees to some nearby fruit at a low speed, a shout and a caw blaring beside her,

"Tlachtga!"

Ren screamed, making the robed girl's focus shoot the older explorer again, finding her ronin friend getting her ass handed to her by a furious eagle, talons slashing tender skin every time the human reached for her sword. Tlachtga, though hungry ruffled her cuffed wrists out of the cape's way, and with one hand, slowly extended her middle finger towards the bird, inducing even more hate to the bird, when it wore out, and dropped dead. Tlachtga had literally flipped the bird. Ren looked back at her comrade, noticing the creature's sudden death, and tried to hold back a laugh,

"Tla…chtga?"

she snorted, trying to get serious, for the hexer had not yet put down her digit as she gawked up, exhausted at the one attempting not to chuckle,

"It's dead, please don't use that hex, ok?"

Tlachtga nodded, resuming her slump to the targeted berry bush, her prize, while Ren, who had already ate, bend down to assist her hero.


	3. You're my booze (SimonxPregnant Raquina)

Raquina sighed, folding her arms on the table before her, resting her head on the overlapped appendages dole some. She hadn't ingested a single drop beer for two months, this was undoubtfully the end. A medic stood before her, making her gasp silently when she played peek-a-boo with the wall ahead of her, then speak lifelessly,

"Oh,"

The man's brow furrowed in concern, smile still apparent as he picked up a chair and placed it aside of Raquina.

"Ay Simon."

Simon had a seat, accepting Raquina's invitation, the two remaining budgeless in the night dimmed mansion, Rosa, Homie bro, Arthur, and Frederica dozing upstairs, the building completely silent when Simon spoke up,

"What's wrong?"

He asked, placing the back of his hand on Raquina's forehead, rubbing her back with care as the woman gave in to his loving actions,

"I can't drink."

Simon looked to the side, removing the hand from her forehead, other hand patting her back as he pursed his lips in empathy, tugging on her to lay down as she obeyed, resting her head on his chest as he complemented,

"You're being very responsible."

Raquina grinned as if to say thanks, yet to Simon, it illuminated the whole room, radiating with warmth and joy until the sensation soon left to Raquina's disconsolate face. Trying to get her mind off of alcohol, Simon crept his hand across the table, eyes wandering to his baby mama's decently large breasts as he set the wandering hand down on it, making her whine in pain, breaking the quiet, Simon snapping his hand off, rubbing Raquina's shoulders, making her whine turn to whimper, Simon whispering sincerely,

"Sorry…"

Raquina glanced up at him, not moving from his body as she responded,

"It's fine."

"You must be sore, right?"

Simon inquired, ruffling Raquina's dark red hair as she nodded, nuzzling into Simon's lab jacket,

"Did you want this?"

The protector looked down at her stomach, large and round, containing a baby. It was going to expand, but even right now, it was large enough. Smiling gently she replied,

"Yes."

Simon's expression warmed up as he placed his hand on the unborn child, still inside Raquina, bound to come out one day,

"Me too."

Raquina seemed elated as the ends of her mouth bent upward, Simon returning the emotion,

"See, you don't need adult beverage to make you feel happy!"

Raquina blushed, then said,

"You're my booze."

Simon halted for a minute, that was a weird way to say it… Understanding no matter how random it came out, he resumed stroking Raquina's hair as her breath softened, morphing to a snooze, Simon soon joining her.


	4. The Best Medicine (Wufan x Sick! Medium)

Feverous hacking banged against Wufan's eardrums, having her crane her head about to a mild, shaky, weak tug on her cloak. There the young medium stood, crunched up in a turtle-like position, whimpering lightly. Bending down on the spot, Wufan patted a bony hand on the young girl's back, heat radiating off it through her thick negligee. More coughs and snivels.

"Medium?"

The child released a whine, the arcanist knowing aware that she was not well, drawing The Medium into a hug.

"How are you?"

Dismal, the girl shook her head, sighing,

"Not good."

Bothered, Wufan pursed her lips, stroking the kid's long brown locks as she rested her miniature soft hands on the shoulders of her older friend's, wrapping her arms around her unusually thin neck, letting the vessal heave her up, holding her tiny, trembling body, cooing comfort towards the human,

"It's alright,"

She soothes,

"I'll get you better."

Being tender with her, Wufan laid down the Medium on her bed, or cakes of leaves netted together since they hadn't seen any vessal return from Tharsis yet for items, and a quilt, a second setting on top of that.

"Wufan,"

The Medium moaned, laying on her side in a relaxed fetal position on the mattress.

"Stay."

The stick-like woman did not intend on leaving as she sat on the netted leaves, hand placed gently on The Medium's rump, petting up her spine, fetching it's path back down only to repeat back to the top of her back bone, ragged breathing budging Wufan's fingers. A faint light shivered from the mystic's wrist downward, making the young brunette arch her back and cringe in a tense orb, the illumination quitting as Wufan rushed her arm to support The Medium's front torso, the spell was supposed to heal ailments, not worsen them. Groaning and panting dinned from the girl as Wufan hugged her, despite the young girl's thrashing.

"What's wrong?"

The arcanist inquired, Medium's cry responding,

"My tummy really hurts!"

Sitting the sick one up with haste, Wufan swiftly swishing apart the orange robe, placing a medicinal chant and glowing hand upon the navel it contained, the suffer in The Medium's face soon not present, an emotion of exhaust replacing it as she glanced down at Wufan who was on her knees, face to her belly. A pink blush sprawled across her plush face, Wufan gazing up at it,

"Um…"

The child looked to the side, Wufan glancing down, instantly squeaking and leaping to her feet, drawing the two halves of the split garment together, The Medium breaking the silence with a nervous chuckle, soon shared with Wufan.

"Heh, thank you Wufan!"

She grinned, clearing her throat and placing herself back on the bed, getting required rest, Wufan laying aside her, shutting her eyes, this was a hard image to erase. On second though… She'd keep it.


End file.
